


Mere Monstrosity

by Fuil_agus_deora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloody Kisses, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, No actual smut but I mean, Suggestive Themes, bedroom horns with tassels (mentioned), blood is sexy to these two gays, its intimate and I love this type of stuff, just this one time, my gay art history side came out during this, oh its very implied that they fuck in their dinner's bed too, once - Freeform, they're serial killers what do you expect, this could legit take place anywhere in the series after season 1, you may fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuil_agus_deora/pseuds/Fuil_agus_deora
Summary: Sweet kisses and dinner planning.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 36





	Mere Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly short! It was just a small idea and I wanted to write something light because of finals. I have another fic almost at completion, and it’ll be added to the series, an art to life’s distraction.

His hands were stained.

Chest heaving and brain processing, Will Graham's gaze traveled along the stream of red until the source entered his view: a body. The man calmed his breathing down, pushing himself back onto his feet. As he made his way closer to the corpse, not caring if he was stepping in blood, he noticed the clean precision of mutilation. 

No doubt that organs had been removed.

"Thoughts, dear?" A smooth, accented and yet familiar voice called from behind him.

Will turned to see Hannibal Lecter, debonair in that clear, plastic suit of his. He wasn't as dirtied as Will, but specks were evident. His fingers, however, were caked.

The fisherman chuckled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smudging blood across his face. He couldn’t help but glance back at their victim, a stranger. He had forgotten the crime they committed, and there was no need to remember it. "Just thinking about what you'll be making for dinner." He stated.

"Perhaps a simple Coq Au Vin paired with champagne?"

An eyebrow raise graced Will’s face. "Feeling romantic, Dr. Lecter?"

"For you, Will? Always." A faint, devilish smile could be spotted on the Lithuanian.

As he slowly closed the distance, Will lifted a hand to his partner's cheek, smearing blood across the skin and keeping ahold to the back of the older's man neck. His fingers slid into the neatly combed hair as lips joined together. He couldn’t help but moan quietly into the kiss, tasting iron on his tongue. Languidly he showed his affection, lazy and deliberate, in no rush. He could feel teeth nip at his bottom lip before moving to the corner of his mouth. Hannibal placed a gloved hand underneath the mongoose’s chin, pulling his own face away.

Will remedied this by prying his jaw away from the hand, playfully nipping at one of the Ripper’s fingers and catching one between his teeth. He almost bit down, tasting even more of the life they had just eradicated.

A chesty hum erupted from Hannibal, in approval almost. “Wild thing, haven’t I told you not to play with your food?”

“You didn’t specify what you considered as prey.” Will retorted, after letting go of his finger.

The moonlight framed Will perfectly in this one moment, heart pounding from the thrill of the kill and the mounting excitement of the reward. Bright blue eyes, brimming with pure savagery, contrasted brilliantly with the gore slathered on his skin. Ethereal, severe, and as absolute as the God who fell roofs on singing masses.

Death had tempted him into an unfamiliar bed. It stripped him nude, whispered into his ear, and wrapped around him like a serpent, leaving only crude, crimson kisses behind. Having bitten into the apple of Eden, Will was corrupted, darkness _in_ him. Maybe he always was corrupted, sinful. Brows furrowed as his head leaned back, shivering at the coldness of the drying cruor on his body, and finding that the usual horns adorned with tassels on the wall above the headboard were absent. Of course, this wasn't their home. He was reminded of that before getting caught in the throes of gentle touch and complete freedom. Ever so regal and hedonistic, much like Saint Sebastian writhing in the indescribable.

He offhandedly wondered if someone would come wandering in, like Actaeon stumbling upon Diana and her throng of bare assistants, leading to his untimely fate as a hunted and slaughtered stag.

Heated passion neared its end after some time, dimming but not leaving entirely as the couple settled and relaxed in each other’s arms for a few passing minutes. It never could. _He_ never could; and that applied to both of the men.

As both Hannibal and Will cleaned up in the shower and got dressed again, they discarded of the sheets, making sure anything identifying wasn’t left behind. 

Jack Crawford would surely know, though. 

The opening of the front door was heard, and the partners-in-crime paused momentarily, their eyes locked in a breath-baited gaze.

As the click of heels on a polished, hardwood floor and a woman’s voice calling out neared the bedroom, Hannibal and Will knew what they had to do.

No witness could look upon their divine, ecstatic violence and live.


End file.
